With the development of technologies, long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) and 3rd generation mobile communication (3rd Generation, 3G) technologies have been developed considerably. Currently, both the LTE system and the 3G system have implemented an automatic neighbor relation (Automatic Neighbor Relation, ANR) feature. For a neighbor relation between systems (between LTE and 3G), the ANR function of an LTE user equipment supports the discovery of an “LTE-to-3G” neighbor relation, and the ANR function of a 3G user equipment supports the discovery of a “3G-to-LTE” neighbor relation. For both the discovery of the LTE-to-3G neighbor relation and the discovery of the 3G-to-LTE neighbor relation, the LTE or 3G user equipment (User Equipment, UE) needs to support the ANR function. Taking a direction from the 3G system to the LTE system as an example, to establish a 3G-to-LTE neighbor relation, the 3G UE needs to support capabilities such as ANR measurement and log (Log).
However, in the prior art, plenty of 3G UEs do not support ANR measurement or log, which restricts the establishment of a 3G-to-LTE neighbor relation. When a 3G UE does not support the ANR function, a 3G-to-LTE neighbor relation cannot be established, so a network terminal has great limitations.